


Recharged

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Fictober, Poetic, Poetry, Post Regeneration, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: Rose doesn't know what-or who-to expect when the TARDIS door suddenly flies open. Is her Doctor gone for good?This drabble was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 25, 2018: Charged Up





	Recharged

The TARDIS door flies open. A man emerges, different yet the same. Despite the silly pyjamas he wears, his pale skin seems to crackle with the energy he previously lacked. His strength returned, he jaunts back onto the scene ready to play the leading man in whatever drama that awaits him. Her face brightens at his approach. This is the hero she remembers. Call it what you will: renewal, regeneration. He is fired up and ready to charge back into the fight. His batteries are literally and figuratively recharged, and his smile could light a thousand-watt bulb. Welcome back, Doctor!


End file.
